The Dark Knights
by IT'SAMARIO12
Summary: Give this one a Has every charcter you know from percy's world
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a son of Poseidon who saved Olympus from total destruction brought by the Titan army. He defied fate and had a happy ending. Or so he thought …

A new prophesy was given. Three new demi-gods were sent on a quest to save Hera, the Queen of the gods. But the quest revealed something else. Something more sinister. Gaea , the earth itself was awaking to seek her revenge with the help of her children… The Giants.

We got lucky, we barely won, along with many sacrifices.

Now new demi-gods are here in this time of peace. Demi-gods more powerful than the gods themselves. There friends of Percy's, but he's never told anyone about them. He saw them die by the person he loves hands. But fate has a way of mixing things up.

**(AUTHORS NOTE) I know this is a very short paragraph but trust me it's just a intro leave a review please. Later**

**IT'SAMARIO**


	2. Chapter 2

**O MY GURD MY FIRST REAL STORY THIS IS SO EXCITING. IF U WANT TO BE AN OC I WOULD LOVE TO PUT YOU AS ONE OF THEM SOO… FIRST chapter **

_CHAPTER 1: EXPOSURE _

**_Percy POV_**

"So you really knew them?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep" I replied with finality

But Annabeth still had questions to ask. "But I still don't understand something. If you knew them what happened to them?"

_'Ouch you shouldn't have asked that' I thought in my head. I still remember the day,the last day I saw them .It was a cold and rainy day in September I was walking with my best friends Nico, Grover, Noah, and Iain. Noah had a light tan, black (unruly) hair like mine ,eyes like the sea, and a handsome face. Iain hard - to - describe person. A son of Zeus he was just claimed a week ago in a game of Capture- The – Flag .A deep tan (almost as tan as me), blue eyes, very handsome face, and brown hair styled goth style (hair covering one eye). Anyways we were at Montauk beach walking along the shore talking about Zeus and the council when Noah stopped all of us. "Someone is following us."_

_We turned around, not knowing what to except._

_There behind us hidden in the bushes was a sliver colored parka._

_"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE." Percy yelled_

_The person stood up to reveal a blushing face of, Thalia , Aretemis's second in command_

_"S-s-sorry. I'll just leave…"_

_"No it's alright what did you need?" Iain asked_

_"My mistress wishes to see Grover, Percy, and Nico" Thalia replied standing a little straighter._

_"Alright later Iain, Noah." I said_

_They just nodded their heads and kept walking with their hands in their pockets._

_I blacked out._

_Really. I couldn't remember much after that only I came back to mind to see Iain and Noah flatline in the hunter's camp. Apollo hovering over them cursing his heart out not being able to save them, every God and Goddess being present. I went over to Iain and Apollo stopped me and handed me a piece of paper._

_"H-he left this for you." He said. Voice full of emotion_

_I opened it . Bad handwriting covered in blood._

**_Dear Percy,_**

**_I wish I could tell you this in person, but I feel my life leaving me even though Apollo is trying his best. You have always treated me as a brother and for that I am grateful. All of you took me in as a family member and it hurts me not to be able to spend more time with you. But there is one more thing to say _**_( His handwriting got lighter and lighter )__**: Do not be a pawn of the Gods.**_

_Tears prickled in my eyes and my head dropped to his chest._

_My best friends were gone to the underworld._

_Annabeth tried to comfort me, but I didn't need pity._

_I needed revenge._

That happened 1 year ago. Nico still hasn't showed his face yet and Grover when I see him he is still heartbroken.

"Earth to seaweed brain come in seaweed brain" Annabeth said, her voice shocking me back to reality

"Oh sorry. Blanked out for a second what did you ask"

"I was going to ask- never mind we still going on that date you _promised _?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews peeps **

**Nightshade Malachai: yours made smile **

**Outofthisworldgal: don't worry he didn't but who did it I won't tell you until the truth is revealed**

_Chapter 2 : disposition _

**ZEUS Pov**

I walked along the streets of Olympus bidding my time and thinking. _Iain and Noah my greatest tragedy. Two great demi-gods who's time in this world was too short especially my son, Iain. He had a hero's fate come to him long ago when monsters attacked and killed his mother, Brenda. He left at a small age to face the world head-on and he did fairly well. But I could see his health receding from him until he found Noah. Normally I don't like sons of Poseidon but this one made Iain happy that's all that mattered. 7 years later they found Camp-Half-Blood on their birthdays, one of the things they shared. Me and Poseidon claimed them 1 week later on the same day, same time, only to have them killed 1 week later. I was furious at the scene but I wept like a child at the shroud burning. But one thing that bothered me was I could have sworn one of the arrows in Iain's body was sliver in color._

**SHORT I KNOW BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT SOME BACKROUND INFO **

**LATERS**


	4. Chapter 4

**? POV**

" From the Halls of Montezuma,

To the shores of Tripoli;

We fight our country's battles

In the air, on land, and sea;

First to fight for right and freedom

And to keep our honor clean:

We are proud to claim the title

Of United States Marine.

Our flag's unfurled to every breeze

From dawn to setting sun;

We have fought in every clime and place

Where we could take a gun;

In the snow of far-off Northern lands

And in sunny tropic scenes;

You will find us always on the job

The United States Marines.

Here's health to you and to our Corps

Which we are proud to serve;

In many a strife we've fought for life

And never lost our nerve;

If the Army and the Navy

Ever look on Heaven's scenes;

They will find the streets are guarded

By United States Marines."

_I was free_

_Air rushing to my face_

_Singing as we jumped of a C-130 down to Olympus_

_" 1000 METERS " my second in command said, or my best friend._

_I looked west, A-10's gunrunnin' our landing zone_

_I looked east ,second Platoon air dropping with us_

_I started to sing, adrenalin filling my veins_

_"Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_[2x]_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

_[2x]_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know_

_"Pull chutes!"_

_The straps yanked my shoulders_

_Arrows were flying everywhere bouncing off of our armor_

Friendlies my ass

"HOLD YOUR FIRE "

I cut my straps, as did everyone else and we dropped like stones

I was dropping straight for a stolen A-10

I hit it and stabbed the pilot, a titan.

WE WERE GOING TO SAVE OLYMPUS AT ALL COSTS EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD MEAN SAVING OUR KILLERS.

**AUTHORS NOTE: GUESS WHO'S BACK?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys but here you go short sorry**

_Chapter 4 : Someone must be blamed_

_Annabeth pov_

I was walking around, well more like running around trying to help put things back where they were. After the attack everything had bullet holes In it but at least it was saved by those mysterious people with the midnight-black armor and purple visors. I walked into my mother Athena and she said I looked hungry and dismissed me from work, despite my protests and walked to the mess hall.

Everyone said hello to me as I walked in. I noticed the awkard people in the middle of the mess hall

"Wonder what they look like?" As my ADHD started to shoot off possibilities, but my mind got caught on one _Are they hot?_

_My eyes opened wide. I looked back to them. Tall, lean (based on their armor)._

_I was single at the moment._

I stood up and walked up there. They seemed to be talking about the titans but stopped talking as soon as I got to them and looked at me

"Hi." I said

"Hey." One of them replied

They seemed to study me then go back to there conversations, Oblivious to me

_This was going to be harder then I thought _


End file.
